


saturday night fever

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE, Produce 48 (TV), 아이돌학교 | Idol School (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh my god the floors are waxed





	saturday night fever

"sakura!"

said girl turns around, her ears perking at the sound of kaeun's voice. kaeun stood stoic, with her fluffy socks from last christmas together with the hkt girls.

" i waxed the floors." sakura looks her up and down, then around.

"i can see that, you dunce." kaeun pouts, then spins herself around, sighing along the way.

"such a shame you don't find my work too appealing," she picks at her nails, "that's alright, i'll just slide along with gyuri."   
sakura's eyes widen, scrunching her face up and pulling on the soft jersey of kaeun's black leggings. kaeun turns around, an expectant look lying slyly on her face.

"i thought you didn't acknowledge my work?huh, sakura?" she huffs, fighting the smile tugging on her face. sakura pulls on kaeun's bottoms, pulling her towards her and landing dangerously close to sakura's face. visible shock can be seen on kaeun's face, then forming a slightly awkward smile. kaeun scrambles off of sakura, trying not to slip and she briskly walks away.

...

gyuri's tired of this job. she hates the customers, she hates faking a smile and she really hates cleaning up after everyone. slumping down on a nearby chair, she grimaces, new crinkles making themselves known near her nose.

glancing at the clock, she almost throws her hands up in excitement when she sees 8.57pm flashing in neon green. reaching over the counter for her purse, she gets ready to leave through the back but hears a timid knock on the window. tempted to shout a 'we're closed!', she puts her most argumentative face on and turns around, only to be met with a shivering yuri and noe. ushering them in, she heats them each a hot chocolate and sits down, letting her head fall onto her hands.

"what are you guys doing here?" she asks, fighting a yawn.

"we wanted to see you, we really miss you, you know." noe's eyes spark in recognition and shakes her head profusely.

"yuri said we were going for free food and i, of course, said yes!" she almost shouts, her husky voice taking stance. gyuri kicks yuri lightly under the table and watches happily how she flinches.

"you guys need to finish up, i'm gonna pick up my jacket and leave with you guys." gyuri announces, making a move to get up.

she grimaces at the huge piles of jackets and coats lining the hooks and piling up on the floor, finally picking out her neon orange puffy jacket and slipping it on.

"girls! we need to leave!" gyuri shouts, seeing them huddled over their table and whispering.

"girls!!" they turn around, hands behind backs and clearing their voices.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" noe begins.  
"happy birthday dear eonni, happy birthday to you." they take their hands out from behind their backs and reveal messily cut out heart shaped cupcakes with candles sticking out in the middle of them.

gyuri feels a tear roll down her face, then another, and then another. she's crying big fat ugly tears because her friends remembered her birthday. she feels arms cradle around her and rub her back affectionately. one second she can hear a few giggles, then a countdown, then two wet kisses on both cheeks. the girls hold both of gyuri's hands when she locks up the shop and drives them home.

...

"sakura!"

said girl turns around with a bored look on her face.

"what is it now?" kaeun stands stoic.

"i waxed the-" yuri screams.

" THE FLOORS ARE WAXED! QUICK, GRAB YOUR FLUFFY SOCKS!" noe and yuri scramble to get them, and kaeun waits, hands on hips, feeling as if she's on top of the world.

gyuri and sakura sleepily watch on as kaeun, noe and yuri slide about (word has it that eunyoung from the 1st floor heard about it).

"so how was your day?" sakura asks.

"peachy fucking keen, how was yours?"

"just about the same. typical saturday evening."

"you know it." gyuri and sakura fist-bump. 


End file.
